MY POKEMON REGION ADVENTURE!
by MaximumGARYFAN
Summary: A JOURNEY IN MY MADE-UP REGION.Maybe Ash x oc...CHAPTER TWO IS NOT A CHAPTER! I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUT IT UP!   THIS IS IF THE SECOND CHAPTER IS THE SAME AS THE FIRST.
1. Chapter 1

**REKKOU ADVENTURE!**

**((A/N: THIS IS THE ADVENTURE OF MY 3 OC'S, SATOSHI, AND SHIGERU(ASH AND GARY IT TAKES PLACE IN MY MADE-UP REGION ****REKKOU**** ENJOY!**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON BUT I WISH I DID ;A;))**

**Hailey **watched as her twin brother, Matt , paced across the hardwood floor of her bedroom.

"I can't believe he's coming…the great Oak!" He cried out, throwing his hands up into the air.

Hailey sweatdropped. "Sounds like a tree." she muttered. "What's so cool about him anyway?"

" HE'S A PROFFESSOR! HE MADE THE FIRST POKÉDEX!" Matt yelled.

"So? Dad's a professor. He made a pokédex." Hailey muttered,staring blankly at her brother.

Matt grabbed her shoulders. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? HE MADE THE FIRST POKÉ , HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING UNDER A ROCK?"

Hailey continued to stare blankly at her brother, looking him straight in the eyes. " No. Actually, I've been living with you, who is as dumb as a rock." **((A/N: Dang hailey you mean :o… but I promise you'll get nicer!))**

Matt , stunned, let go of his sister's shoulders. "fine" he said quietly, opening her bedroom door. "But I'm going. I'm gonna get a pokédex, and travel through Rekkou, no matter what! I'll ask dad!" He disappeared into the hallway. Hailey sighed and followed.

When Hailey reached downstairs, her father had his arm wrapped around someone's shoulder, Matt was fangirling over some old man, and her eevee was trying to make sense of everything.

"ah! You must be Hailey. My name is Professor Oak. This is my grandson Gary, whom your father decided to be your traveling partner." The old man held out his hand to her. Hailey didn't bother to shake it and glared at her father. "Alone? With a stranger?"

"Of course not!With Matt, and that sweet girl from next door!" Her father replied, smiling as is if he did something good.

Hailey's jaw dropped. " YOU MEAN RAVEN?she is NOT sweet. She's weird."

"What about Gary? He's a nice guy."

"yeah , and next you know, he-

"I've heard enough." Her father interrupted.

"but dad…." Hailey whimpered, glancing at Gary, who winked.

Hailey jumped into Matt's arms Scooby-doo style. "See? Matt, that guy's a pedo."

"don't worry sir, I'll take care of them" Gary piped up,smiling.

"see?A total PEDO."

"HAILEY!"


	2. Chapter 3

**((Chapter two is here!I worked so hard, so be nice. ;A; Ash's sudden appearance makes me happy. You know. Cuz he's so peppy and stuff…..unlike Hailey. This is the continuation of the first blehhhhh so here goes.I APPRIECIATE(ACK SPELLING) THE REVIEWS!Hanezumi,Dropup,and ferntail are Pokémon I created. Enjoy))**

"Can you remember the starter types?" asked.

"WATER, FIRE, AND GRASS!" Matt cried out, excited.

"The blue one….the green one…and the red one…" Hailey muttered.

Gary stared at her, dumbfounded. _Does this girl like anything? Damn, what a pessimist. _He rolled his eyes. "Matthew you got it right."

Hailey glared at her brother, who was beaming at the praise of Gary. "…..meanie….."

Her father spoke next. "Now..Choose your starter. Hanezumi,Dropup, and Ferntail."

Hailey smirked and snatched a pokéball. " I choose Dropup."

Suddenly the door slammed open, and standing in her doorway was Raven , a girl with dark purple hair and puple clothes. With a boy.

Gary looked surprised. "Ashy-boy?"

" Gary?" Ash looked surprised as well.

"Oh great." Raven and Hailey said at the same time,but with different tones. Hailey said it sarcastically.

Raven turned to Hailey's father. " Sorry I'm late. This boy was-

"EVIL!" Hailey screamed,pointing at Raven. Raven looked like she was going to cry.

"Hailey ," Hailey's father growled.

"NO"

"Hailey…"

"Fine!Sorry Raven."

Raven smiled and pulled Hailey into a hug.

"Ahem." Prof. Oak cleared his throat, turning all attention to himself. "Every trainer has a goal, and they head towards their goal whether it's being a coordinator or a musician, even a champion. Your father, Hailey and Matt, wants all of you to fill your pokedexes, And be the best trainers ever!"

"This is so cliché." Hailey muttered, taking the pokedex. She turned to Ash. "Your name is Ashy?" Gary stifled a laugh.

"No. It's Ash Ketchum. I'm from pallet town." Ash repied, motioning to Pikachu. "This is my partner Pikachu."

"Lemme see your pokédex." Hailey said; Ash put his pokedex in her hands. "Dad always makes the same mistake" She continued, opening the back of it and tapping it ( in Ash's view) with a screwdriver. When it beeped, she handed it back to him.

"What did you do?" Gary asked, watching as Ash observed his pokedex.

"Dad keeps forgetting the voice thingy."Hailey replied . "Try it."

Ash pointed his pokedex at Hanezumi, who was resting on the table with the a few seconds it spoke.

"Hello ASH KETCHUM of PALLET TOWN. I am your pokedex. what would you like to know?"

"um….Info?" Ash replied, not sure what to say.

"Hanezumi, the fire mouse pokemon. An aggressive pokemon, it attacks those who come near it's nest, alive or not."

Ash smiled."Awesome!"

"How did you-Could you teach me how to do that?" Gary asked.

"NO."Hailey hissed.

Gary smiled a nervous 'don't bite me' smile. _She's good at something I guess, other than being mean._

Hailey's mother ran into the room. "NOW! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!HAVE FUN! REMEMBER THAT MOMMY LOVES YOU!" She screamed, chasing everyone out with a broom.( except prof.O and Hailey's dad)

Outside, Hailey looked at her new traveling partners. Each of them had a different expression.

Ash was grinning.

Raven was Smiling.

Matt looked scared out of his mind.

And Gary looked somewhat bored.

Hailey gulped. _This is gonna be a loooonnnggg journey._

**(( A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think about Hailey, Matt and Raven. Btw, sorry if Ash and Gary are out of character. Review please!**

**And I have no idea why it won't fix my mistakes.**

**I guess cuz it's stupid))**


	3. Chapter 4

**((A/n: First off, I'm gonna describe meh pokemonz :3 Dropup is blue poodle pokemon and it's a water type. I'll draw it and put it on deviantart. Hanezumi is a fire mouse (hint hint) . It's red with a black tipped tail.I'm sorry if my description sucks, autumn cat xxx. http:/ .com**

**AS for ferntail, I have no idea so give me some ideas!**

**~shiny-shaymi~))**

THE REAL CHAPTER 3

"So, Hailey, what's the first gym leader's name?" Ash asked.

"I dunno" Hailey replied. Matt rolled his eyes.

"His name is Austin. He's a fire type gym leader, so currently Hailey has the advantage." He said.

"Fire types are scary." Raven said, shivering. She had nightmares about them all the time, and usually they had Hailey's face. She glanced at Hailey and shivered again.

_Scary_

"!"

Everyone turned to the noise. A girl, younger than Ash, had her arms wrapped around Hailey's waist. It was Hailey who screamed.

"Someone get this…._thing_ offa me!"

The girl didn't let go. She stayed on as Hailey tried to pry her off.

"Who are you?"

The girl let go and stared at Hailey with huge brown eyes." You don't remember me…?"

Hailey thought for a moment. Then her face lit up. " Oh yeah!...NO." Her expression went blank.

Matt leaned forwards towards the girl. " I remember you, Nisa…" He reached over to touch her shoulder , but she ran behind Hailey.

"NO!UGLY."

Matt fell over then curled up in a ball. " Am nawt dat uglee….."

Raven giggled. "Now that was a little mean, wasn't it, Nisa?"

Nisa pointed at Raven and glared at her. "You're ugly too."

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTT? WHY I OUGHTA- WHEN YOU HAVE AN AWESOME BODY LIKE ME, THEN YOU CAN CALL ME UGLY, OKAY?"

Nisa ignored her and turned to Hailey. " You're pretty."

Hailey smirked and flipped her hair. "well, I try."

"So please, Hailey, help me."Nisa's eyes went huge.

"With what?"

"finding something."

Hailey looked revolted."NO WAY. NO SAY. NO HOW."

"But why?" Nisa whimpered.

"Because…..

"Hailey's a lazy bum" Matt said.

"SHUTTUP, UGLY." Hailey replied.

"We'll help you." Ash said, taking Nisa's hand.

"Thank you! Um….um….." Nisa muttered.

"Ash."

AND THE SEARCH BEGAN YAAAYYYYY~

**(( Yayyyyy… so….didja like it? Anyways, you can make an oc if you wnt. It'll be really fun to have he/she there, even if its only one chapter. Well, bye!))**


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 3 pt.

"Over here. I dropped it off here." Nisa said, motioning to the side of the cliff. She lead them there after a few minutes of begging Hailey to help.

"How did you drop it?" Gary asked. He picked up a rock and threw it. "Like this?"

Nisa shook her head. "The wind blew it away. It grabbed it."

"Wind can grab? That's some kind of scary wind." Hailey muttered, looking over at the edge. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew across the rocks, knocking Hailey and Ash( who were on the edge) Straight off the cliff.

"HAILEY!" Nisa grabbed Hailey's wrist and tried to pull her up, but Ash was holding onto Hailey, so it was to heavy for her. Another gust of wind came, And all three of them -Ash, Hailey and Nisa- plummeted down to the forest below.

Hailey shut her eyes.

_I'm gonna die...this is it. only 2 days into my journey and I'm gonna die._

She waited for the pain. after a while of waiting, she opened her eyes.

They landed on a huge tree!

"Hailey sighed. "I'm- I mean we're alive." she said, turning to the rest of the party. ash smiled and turned to Nisa."Are you alright?"

"yeah."

Hailey peeked down through the branches. "It's p-retty h-high...'"She gulped.

"We have to find away to get down." Ash said. Nisa sighed and shoved ash.

Straight off the tree.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!'

Ash's voice echoed. Nisa jumped next, grabbing Hailey's arm." They landed on giant mushrooms. ((A/N: Rekkou is so weird, dontcha think/ XD That's what's keeping them alive. Weirdness.))

"But...How?" Hailey asked, sliding off the mushroom.

"This forest is known for these giant mushrooms. They're delicious, too." Nisa replied.

Hailey's eyes grew wide.

_flashback-

_come on Hailey you can do it!_

_are you...sure?_

_Yeah I'm sure!_

_but..._

_Even Nisa's doing it!_

_Okay..._

-end-

Hailey gasped and looked around. _He's not here...so...how?_

"what's wrong?" Nisa's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"N-nothing."hailey replied, looking away." Where's ash?"

"Over here."

Hailey and Nisa looked up. Ash was above them, held up by thick vines. Then they suddenly broke and he fell down on the two girls.- a few minutes later-

" Okay! It should be here then!" Ash exclaimed, searching the bushes.

'DOOOOOOOOOMMMM'

"ACK!" Hailey cried, falling back onto Nisa.

A wild Houndom leaped from the bushes and in front of them. A Something was different abut it compared to other houndooms. It had a shadowy aura. It crouched and growled.

Hailey smirked. "Just my type of pokemon. A shadow pokemon."

She pulled out a poke ball and threw it." Dropup Let's get this party started!"

The poke ball opend and released the small blue pokemon. It barked happily, then stopped when it saw Houndoom.. It got a sudden attitude change and crouched and growled, too.

'Go Hailey! We're cheering you on!" Ah cried, motioning to himself and Pikachu. ((A/N: NOOOOOOO I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT PIKACHU!;A; ))

Hailey nodded. " Okay pokedex. What's Dropup's moves?"

"HELLO HAILEY SOTO. HOW MAY I HELP YOU?"

Hailey fell over. STUPID! I said, what are Dropup's moves?" She yelled, getting back up.

"PLEASE SPEAK MORE CLEARLY." The pokedex replied. Hailey hissed and threw the pokedex to the ground. She rolled up her sleeves. "Then this is gonna be total guess work. Dropup, Water gun!"

Dropup hopped in front of Houndoom and sprayed it. Houndoom did some kind of dog-whimper-squeal thing and fell back. It skidded to a stop and opened it's mouth, sending out a pillar of flames towards Dropup.

"That's flamethrower! Dodge it, Dropup!" Hailey ordered; Dropup Dodged

" DROPUP'S MOVES ARE WATER GUN , ATTRACT, SCRATCH, AND …. NOT AVAILABLE." Hailey's pokedex said.

Hailey glared it. " so now ya tell me…. Dropup, attract!"

Dropup twirled, then winked at houndoom, sending hearts at it. For a few seconds they flew around houndoom, but then they went inside. Houndoom's eyes became hearts. "Doooooom?"

" Houndoom is in love with Dropup!"Ash announced.

"No duh, Sherlock." Hailey growled." Dropup, final blow! Water gun!" Dropup hit houndoom with it's strongest water gun, and Houndoom rolled over, knocked out. Hailey pulled out a poke ball and threw it. The poke ball sucked in Houndoom with a red light, shook three times, then sparkled.

Hailey caught it.

In it's place, something sparkled. Nisa squeled and ran over to it. She picked it up and showed it to Hailey. " Now do you remember me?" She asked.

Hailey stared at the item. A blue star shaped pin. White Crystals dotted the edges. "You're that kid that stole my pin when I jumped out of that tree"

"You didn't fall." A voice came from behind. They all turned around to see Gary, Raven and Matt.

"We jumped in after you guys." Raven explained.

" did you find the lost item?" Gary asked. Nisa turned to Hailey and held it out to her. " since it's yours… you should take it…."

Hailey shook her head and smiled. " Keep it."

Gary nearly choked._ Did she….just….._

Hailey frowned and turned to him. "Quit staring, pervert."

Ash, Matt, Raven and Gary fell over. Pikachu sweatdropred.

In the pile on the floor, Gary smiled.

_Never mind…_

++Later++

" Bye!" they all waved good bye and started to walk away.

Hailey stopped. " I so did NOT fall."

Matt rolled his eyes and turned to her. "Did too."

"Did not"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Nisa giggled and ran off, holding Hailey's pin tightly in her hand.

**((A/N: :O -checks time- 3 hours! Omg! I lost track of time… Did you learn something new? Tell me!**

**My sisters loved the ending. I hope that you do, too! 3 **

**BTW, flames don't bother me. I'll keep updating, as much as I can!**

_**Thanks for reading,love,**_

_**Shiny-shaymi030**_

_**Chapter 4...oooooohhhh . I'm so excited!))**_


	5. Chapter 6

**(( Okay….So Currently I have 50 minutes (5:00p.m) until I have to go on the computer. Just so you know, I started typing this after I finished chapter 3's second part. Well, I hope you enjoy, cuz team rocket's on its way!))**

Raven massaged Pikachu's cheeks as everyone else finished off their sandwiches.

"Wow, Raven. These are really good." Gary said, finishing his off.

"Yeah!" Ash added.

"truly." Matt smiled.

Hailey stared at her sandwich.

" I'm sorry, but It wasn't my idea or my recipe." Raven said. " Hailey suggested the recipe and the me making it so she doesn't seem nice."

Hailey felt like disappearing. She sank down in her chair.

Gary stared at her from across the table.

_Okay…now I'm interested._

" well, It's an awesome recipe, Hailey. Teach me how to make sometime, will ya?" Gary said.

Hailey's face turned bright red and she sank down deeper in her chair. "y-yeah."

"Oh stop~! You're embarrassing her~!" Raven cooed, almost sounding like Hailey's mother.

Matt sweat roped. "_You're _embarrassing her."

"oh , stop~!"

++Meanwhile++

"We're here!" Jessie exclaimed, standing on the edge of the cliff where the 'twerps' once stood.

"James smiled." There's lots of new pokemon here!"

" The more to swipe, the merrier!" Meowth added.

A low growl started behind them. Jessie turned around. " uh…James? What's with that pokemon?"

James flipped through his guidebook. "It looks like a shadow pokemon, Jessie. They're really aggressive."

The shadow pokemon, a bidoof, growled again.

" h, what could be so scary about such a puny Bidoof?"Meowth asked, stepping towards Bidoof. A whole bunch of Bibarel appeared behind it, emerging from the darkness. The all had a shadowy aura. They opened their mouths. A giant orb of dark energy formed at each of them. Then they shot the orbs at them.

BOOOOOMMM!

Team rocket flew off, screaming, "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

So early?"

++meanwhile++

"Did you hear that? Hailey asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"well, we should start heading towards Crotona city." Matt announced, dusting off his hands and getting up.

"YEAH! I'm really psyched" Ash said, getting up as well.

" You mean psych." Hailey muttered, getting hopped onto ash's shoulder.

"Well? Let's go! "

++Later++

They stood at the gates, wondering what would happen next.

Hailey pushed at the gate. As old as it looked, it wouldn't budge.

"HELLLLLOOOO?"

" okay I hear you…" A boy with reddish brown hair unlocked the locked and pulled of the chain. "Why are you here?"

"We're here to challenge the gym leader." Ash explained, excited.

" You mean my brother? Why challenge him?" The boy asked.

" BECAUSE we want to be the best, dork" Hailey growled. The boy whimpered and hid behind the gate." My name is Jeff."

"Hi Jeff. That's Hailey, her twin Matt, Raven, and Ash. I'm Gary." Gary said. " "By the way, don't worry about Hailey. She's a softie on the inside."

Hailey blushed. "I'm not!"

"Whatever. So, can you please take us to Austin?" Gary asked, turning to Jeff. Jeff shook his head. He's having his midday nap now."

"A _nap _?"Hailey asked." What is he, a baby?"

Gary grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. " We'll just wait. When does he wake up?"

" In a few minutes." Jeff replied.

"See? We can stop at the pokemon center to heal our pokemon." Gary smiled.

Hailey huffed. " Shuttup, Tree."

++pokemon center++

"are you Hailey?" Nurse Joy asked.

"What's it to ya?" Hailey asked in reply. Nurse Joy smiled" Your father left a package fo you."

Hailey took and ran over to one of the tables. Ripping it open, she looked inside. "WHAT IS THIS?"

**((A/N: OOOOHHH CLIFHANGER :O ))**


	6. Chapter 7

**((A/N:Ok…um…..wellllll…this is awkward…..**

**Enjoy. Raven's kinda abusive here….**

**;A; Poor Gary!))**

"OOOOOOHHHH!" Raven squealed,pulling out a bracelet from the box.

"No….not those again…" Hailey muttered, her face turning pale.

"What's wrong with bracelets?" Gary asked.

"It's not just a bracelet, Gary. It's a friendship bracelet." Raven sighed, then turned to Hailey. " Don't you like them?"

"NO. NO. NO. NOOOOOOO!" Hailey screamed, slapping the bracelets out of Raven's hand. "I'm not your friend, I'm not your buddy. AND I will NEVER EVER BE YOUR FRIEND." Raven frowned, tears welling up in her eyes. Matt covered his ears.

Raven started to cry, loudly wailing. People turned their heads to look, stopping whatever they were doing. All attention was on the group.

"pika…." Pikachu whispered, slipping under Ash's hat.

Ash stepped around Hailey next to Raven and patted her ( Raven) back.

" Aw, don't cry Raven….Hailey didn't mean it."

" I did mean it. I'm not her friend. She's annoying and too spoiled for her own good." Hailey growled.

Gary snapped. "What's your problem , Hailey? YOU'RE TOO ANNOYING. YOU'RE TOO SPOILED. AND YOU SHOULDN'T SAY MEAN STUFF LIKE THAT TO PEOPLE WHO ARE NICE TO YOU."

"But Gary….." Hailey whimpered.

"You know what? Go away. And don't come back until you're ready to say sorry." Gary growled, pointing towards the pokemon center door.

Hailey nodded slowly and ran across the center, shoving the doors open.

And then she was gone.

"Gary….." Raven muttered, looking up slightly.

"Huh?"

Raven sat up, jumped out of her chair, and slapped Gary across the face. "You idiot!"

Gary held his now red face.

"What did I do?"

Raven climbed onto the table and grabbed his shirt collar.

"Listen."She growled. "We have to find her, soon. Back home, when she was mad, she would destroy anything that moved. She could kill someone." She paused and looked around the pokemon center, which had went released Gary and sat back normally. She smiled at everyone, who went back to whatever they were she glared at Gary. "And it could be you."

**((A/N: *yawns* so sleepy….sorry if it sucks…..))**


End file.
